Mama Benson
by Oliviabensonsvu
Summary: Olivia Benson tries to balance her life, with a 2 year, a new husband, her job, and on top of it she finds out she's pregnant. What could get worst? Follow her journey through her pregnancy, and motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if you think this story is going to have long paragraphs of descriptions, but I don't like doing it that way. I like writing my stories like plays.**

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

"Liv, Liv, babe you gotta get up. Your gonna be late to work." -Trevor

"Do I have to." -Liv

"I don't want to go to court, but I have to." -Trevor

"Your a lawyer, that's different." -Liv

"A cop isn't any different." -Trevor

"Trev." -Liv

"Liv come on, I made you breakfast anyways." -Trevor

"I don't feel like eating anything right now." -Liv

"You never say no, to my breakfast? What's wrong babe?" -Trevor

"My stomach doesn't feel 100%." -Liv

"Oh, did it hurt last night." -Trevor

"No, it jus-" -Liv

In that instant Liv quickly got up, ran into the bathroom, and throw up. Trevor grabbed her hair and rubbed her back.

10 minutes later Trevor helped Liv back to bed, and walked into Noah's room to heck on him, but also called Nick.

"Amaro"

"Nick, its Trevor."

"Hey Trevor, what's up.' -Nick

"Liv isn't gonna come into work today, she got sick this morning." -Trevor

"Ok that's fine, is she ok know?" -Nick

"She's pinking up." -Trevor

"That's good." -Nick

"She might be in tomorrow." -Trevor

"Don't worry, just make sure she gets better." -Nick

"Ok. Bye Nick." -Trevor

"Bye."-Nick

Trevor walked back into the room to see Liv trying to stand up. He ran over just in time to catch her.

"Your not going anywhere." -Trevor

"Trev, I'm fine." -Liv

"No, you are going to lay here, and relax." -Trevor

Liv knew this wasn't the first time that she had morning sickness. She thought it wasn't anything, until she took a pregnancy test 1 week after. She sighed.

"Trev, I need to talk to you, before you go all doctor on me." -Liv

"I will listen once you lay down." -Trevor

"I'm pregnant." -Liv

"Liv, please lay down and drink. Wait, what? Did you just say that your-" -Trevor

"I'm pregnant, Trev." -Liv

They both smiled.

"Oh my god! We're having a baby!" -Trevor

Trevor picked Liv up, kissed, and spun her. When he realized what he was doing he put her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" -Trevor

"No, it's fine." -Liv

"How long are you?" -Trevor

"A month." -Liv

"Have you told anyone else?" -Trevor

"No, Why are you asking so many questions?" -Liv

"I'm just excited." -Trevor

"Me too." -Liv

They sat on the bed for a couple of minutes, when they heard Noah crying in the other room. Liv ran to get him, picked him up out of his crib and rocked him. Trevor stood in the door way.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby boy. Mommy's got you, shh, shh." -Liv

"You know Noah, your gonna be a big brother. How exciting is that gonna be. " -Trevor

"Trev, he's 2, I don't think he understands." -Liv

"He will." -Trevor

Liv laughed, Trevor put his arms around her, and Noah.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**2 months later**

It was a busy day when Liv returned. Papers everywhere, Vics in every side chair, and lawyers wondering where their client s were. Liv knew she was home.

"Welcome back Liv. How you feeling?" -Nick

"Fine. What do we got? " -Liv

"Vics name is Kelly Lane, she was attacked in Central Park. We found that this M.O matched another case we had a week ago, But we had the attacker in custody." -Fin

"So we're looking at a copy cat." -Liv

"Not exactly. There was a time frame where he was left alone." -Rollins

"You mean even the standing cop, wasn't even there?!" -Liv

There was a minute of silences between the team.

"Ugh, 1pp, and IAB are going to have a field day. Find him!" -Liv

Liv walked into her office, slammed the door, sat in her desk chair, crying, and thinking. Thinking how she could balance her life, With her family, friends, and job. Also how she could keep this baby safe from all the dangers, out in the world. She knew it was going to be hard, but with help she could accomplish it.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in." -Liv

"Liv, are you sure your ok?" -Nick

"I'm fine." -Liv

"You've just been acting differently the past couple of weeks." -Fin

"What do you mean?" -Liv

"Well, your eyes are watery. your skin looks like it's glowing, and your emotions aren't every you." -Nick

"What is going on?" -Rollins

"Ugh, ok, I could tell you know." -Liv

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm pregnant." -Liv

The room erupted with excitement. Nick went and hugged Liv, Rollins put her hand over her mouth, and Fin just stood there with a smile on his face.

"How long are you?!" -Nick

"3 months. Trevor, and I had to make sure to keep it a secret until we were out of the woods. " -Liv

"Makes sense, with all of the stress that has been going on in the squad." -Nick

"I know, there was a day I was so stressed that I had to go home." -Liv

"I remember that, it was a case that went back to Noah's mother right? " -Fin

"Ya, I accurately got a threatening letter, saying that they would hunt us down, and knap Noah." -Liv

"And you didn't tell us because?" -Rollins

"Well, we had to give it to IAB, because all of us were involved. Right?" -Liv

"Ya" -Nick

"Okay, then. So know that we have got this straighten out, did we find out where Kelly's attacker is.?" -Liv

"Yes, we just need to pick him up." -Fin

"Then what are you waiting for Rollins, Fin, go pick him up." -Liv

"On it Sarg." -Fin

"Go." -Liv

She laughed. she missed being called Sergeant, but never missed the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the grammar, or spelling was bad. I'm not that good at writing stories.**

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 month later**

Liv opened the door to Noah yelling "Momma!". She dropped her stuff, to embrace his hug, and picked him up.

"Ugh, your getting so big." -Liv

He laughed. Liv walked around the corner to Trevor sitting on the couch with one of Noah's toys in hand.

"Welcome back babe. How was work?" -Trevor

Liv sat on the couch, while Trevor gave Noah the toy.

"Exhausting. How was the trial?" -Liv

"I had a witness, that had a heart attack from all the questions the prosecutor was giving." -Trevor

"Wow. Who was the prosecutor?" -Liv

"Miranda Pond." -Trevor

"Wait, didn't she use to work for the defense?" -Liv

"Ya, she put in her papers to be a prosecutor. She said that there was someone that changed her protective, when a detective helped her see reality. Do you have any idea who that could have been?" -Trevor

"No idea." -Liv

"Really, she told me you helped her." -Trevor

"Trev, why are you so angry about it. So what there was a case that we had together that a girl was beaten by her boyfriend, and put in jail for telling the truth, and Miranda thought something was up with the judge. So we investigated. What's wrong with that." -Liv

"Nothings wrong with it, its just, she was good at being on the defense side, not trying to keep the bad guys in jail!" -Trevor

"You don't have to get so defensive! " -Liv

"Sorry but that's my job!" -Trevor

"You leave your job at the doo-" -Liv

Before Liv could finish her sentence, she put her hand on her stomach and felt a slight flutter.

"Liv, Liv what's wrong?" -Trevor

"Baby." -Liv

"Liv?" -Trevor

"It's kicking." -Liv

Trevor sighed, recollected himself, and moved closer towards Liv. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. They smiled.

"I guess it doesn't like when we argue." -Trevor

"I guess it doesn't." -Liv

"Oh, That one was a goal." -Trevor

"Ya." -Liv

"Noah come here." -Trevor

Noah climbed the couch, and sat on Trevor's lap.

"Give me your hand, monkey." -Liv

Trevor took on of Noah's hands and places it onto Liv's stomach. Noah smiled with he felt it kick. Liv laughed, Trevor picked up Noah and tossed him in the air.

"Wee." -Liv

"Again, again." -Noah

Trevor did it again, and again, and again, until Liv said it was Noah's bedtime. Noah cried but Liv took him and rocked him to sleep.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 month later**

It was quiet in the squad room when Liv was in a meeting in her office with Nick, who was looking through the glass window.

"Nick, Tell me why Tucker called me saying that one of my detectives aren't doing their jobs?!" -Liv

"I don't know, Liv!" -Nick

"Well, I know that their gonna want someone's head on a platter, and I might just giv-." -Liv

All of sudden Liv felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she never felt this pain.

"Well, I don't know! Ok Liv!" -Nick

Nick finally looked away from the window to see the terror on Liv's face.

"Liv, you ok?" -Nick

"It's to early. I know its to early." -Liv

"Ok, Liv you have to stay calm. I'm gonna go tell Rollins to call a bus, and tell Fin to call Trevor. Ok?" -Nick

"Ok, quickly!" -Liv

Nick ran out of the room, had Rollins and Fin make their phone calls, and went back to her office.

"You have to breathe, Liv." -Nick

"I'm scared Nick. I don't want to lose this baby." -Liv

"Your not going to lose this baby, ok? That's why we're here to help you. Your not alone Liv, understand?" -Nick

"Yes." -Liv

"Good girl." -Nick

Nick walked over to her and put his arm around her. He could feel her shaking. He brushed his fingers through her hair, to calm her down.

The bus arrived 10 minutes later, and it took them another 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Within that time, the fear level in Liv was skyrocketing.

_"It's my fault, I'm losing this baby."_

_"I overworked myself." _

_"I should of listened to Trev."_

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**At the hospital**

Trevor ran into Liv's room, and hugged her. Tears slid down Liv's face, as she sat back in her bed. Trevor said sorry for not being there sooner, and for not answering his phone. Liv didn't care, she was just happy he was there. The doctor walked in waits some news.

"Good news is you didn't lose the baby." -Doctor

The room suddenly felt like it had 100 pounds lifted off its ceiling.

"What's the bad news?" -Trevor

"The bad news is, if this were ever to happen again this baby might not be that lucky. " -Doctor

"Thanks Doc." -Trevor

While the doctor walked out of the room, Trevor had a pep talk with Liv.

"You know that means. Less hours at work, and more time at home resting." -Trevor

"What if I just tried to be less stressed at work, by just sitting at my desk, looking all the files and" -Liv

"Do not twist my words, Olivia! I'm trying to do the best for you and this baby!" -Trevor

"You don't have to yell!" -Liv

"I'm just trying to make you understand!" -Trevor

"I understand perfectly, just stop yelling at me." -Liv

At that instant Nick and Noah walked in.

"Noah, come here baby boy. It's ok." -Liv

"No!" -Noah

"Noah!" -Trevor

That did it, not only was Trevor yelling at her but know he was yelling at HER son. She slapped him in the face, really hard.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" -Liv

Noah ran out of the room, with tears zig zagging down his face.

"You two figure out what the hell is going on, I'm going to get your son!" -Nick

He ran out of the room and slammed the door. For the next ten minutes Trevor not Liv said a peep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those people who have commented on my story, and who have liked/ followed it. A big shout out to you. **

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 month** **later **

Liv sat in her office looking at her phone. _**9:30 am Wednesday July 2nd.** _Shewatched waiting, She wanted to call Trevor and tell him that she was sorry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew it was her fault, she got him angry. But instead she tossed her phone onto her desk without a care. Noticing her sorrow, Nick walked in to talk. _  
><em>

"How you doing?" -Nick

"Fine." -Liv

"How's Noah?" -Nick

"Fine." -Liv

"Ok? How's Trevor? And something else besides "Fine" please. " -Nick

"Not talking to me." -Liv

"What do you mean?" -Nick

He walked over to her desk and sat on the corner.

"Remember a month ago when I had that pregnancy scare." -Liv

"Ya." -Nick

"Well, we had an argument about cutting back hours on work, but I didn't like the idea so we argued for a good twenty minutes, before you walked in with Noah." -Liv

"And you haven't been talking since." -Nick

"We've been talking but not as much as we used to. I just want it to go back to the normal times. I wish I aborted this baby as soon as I found out!" -Liv

Liv stood from her desk, through the folders in her hands, and faced the wi Dow to outside. Nick jumped up and grabbed the wall. When she was done, he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't say that, you know that you've been wanted a baby for a long time, even I knew that. Look at me Liv?" -Nick

Liv turned around,put her head on Nick's shoulder, and cried.

"I know that you didn't mean that. You know that we, meaning Fin, Rollins, and I are here for you. Ok?" -Nick

She nodded.

"Good, now do you want to call Trevor and talked to him, or wait until it gets worst?" -Nick

"I'll call him." -Liv

"Ok, I'll wait outside, if you need me." -Nick

"Ok. Nick!" -Liv

"Ya." -Nick

"Thank you." -Liv

"Welcome." -Nick

He left the room, while Liv picked up her phone, looked at it _**9:59 am Wednesday July** **2nd**. _dialed the number and waited.

"Langan." -Trevor

"Trev, it's Liv. I-I'm sorry." -Liv

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 week later**

Livwoke up to the smell ofeggs, bacon, and French toast. Walking into the kitchen she felt home again, with Noah in his high chair watching Trevor cook. She sat in one of the bar chairs and helped Noah with his food, while talking about what the day was going to be like ahead of them.

"You have a sonogram." -Trevor

"That's right, I almost forgot." -Liv

"Maybe we'll get to see if its a boy or a girl." -Trevor

"Even if we do, I don't want to tell anyone." -Liv

"So like a secret, from everyone we know?" -Trevor

"Ya." -Liv

"That's gonna go over well." -Trevor

"What does that mean?" -Liv

"Well sometimes, when we keep secrets, they don't really stay secrets for long." -Trevor

"Ok, so your saying to tell people?" -Liv

"If that's what you want." -Trevor

"Ok then, it's settled when we have the baby shower we'll tell the guest." -Liv

"Ok." -Trevor

"Momma?" -Noah

"Yes, baby boy?" -Liv

"Can I ave some juice?" -Noah

"Of course you can. Where's your cup?" -Liv

"On my table." -Noah

"Ok, one second." -Liv

Liv got up, found Noah's cup and fixed him his drink.

"Here you go, my little monkey." -Liv

"What do you say?" -Trevor

"Tank you, Momma." -Noah

"Good boy." -Trevor

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**At the clinic**

Liv laid on a bed, with her belly caked with sonogram jelly, while Trevor held her hand.

"Ok, so there's it's head, it's arms, and its belly. Would you like to know the gender?" -OBGYN

"Yes." -Both

"Ok. So you two are having a little... Girl!" -OBGYN

"A girl!" -Liv

"Yup. I'll let you two be." -OBGYN

"Thank you, Doc." -Trevor

She walked out of the room, while Liv cleaned off the jelly. Trevor smiled for the first time since Liv told him that she was pregnant.

"Trev, can you believe it. Oh, I'm so excited!" -Liv

"A little girl work make the house even." -Trevor

"True." -Liv

"I'm so excited! Maybe when she's two, she'll want to watch something different beside show's about tow trucks, and Bob the builder." -Trevor

"Oh come on, I thought you like watching Bob the builder." -Liv

Trevor laughed, leaned in and kissed her.

"Your right, we do something besides Bob the builder in the house. Maybe some princesses." -Liv

"Oh right, like that's better." -Trevor

Liv laughed, put a hand out, and Trevor helped sit her up.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 week later**

Liv and Trevor stood in an empty room looking at different colors on a wall. Debating on which looked more girly.

"I don't really like the pink." -Liv

"Ok, how about the purple?" -Trevor

"To bright. Which one do you like?" -Liv

"I like the light yellow." - Trevor

"Perfect!" -Liv

"What about a theme?" -Trevor

"The theme could be zoo animals." -Liv

"Love it." -Trevor

"Great." -Liv

"Lets go." -Trevor

"Ok." -Liv

"Can I help?" -Noah

"You wanna help, and be a big boy." -Liv

"Ya!" -Noah

"Ok, there's a paint brush right there near the paint bucket." -Liv

"I got it." -Noah

"Ok." -Liv

"Monkey, see the walk over there near the window?" -Trevor

"Yes!" -Noah

"You can paint that wall." -Trevor

"Ok, Daddy!" -Noah

While Liv was painting, she looked at her two boys painting, and thought to herself.

_"This is the part of my life, that I wanted." _

_"Could it get any better." _


	4. Chapter 4

**There were some comments about fixing some things. So I'm going to try to fix it. Thank you for commenting on it. **

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 month later**

" Mrs. Langan, can you explain for the jury what happened to my client when you were done interrogating him?" -Trevor

"My detectives walked out of the room, while a standing officer went in." -Liv

"And who was the standing office at that time?" -Trevor

"Officer Mendez."-Liv

"Has officer Mendez, every had problems like this in the past?" -Trevor

"No, but I think you should ask hi-" -Liv

"So he's been quiet." -Trevor

"If you mean, good at his job then yes." -Liv

"Thank you Sargent. No more farther questions." -Trevor

"Prosecution and questions for this witness?" -Judge

"Not at this time your honor." -Barba

"You may step down Sergeant." -Bailiff

Liv got out of the box, stared at Trevor, and walked out of the room.

"How'd it go?" -Fin

"Trevor, kept asking about Mendez. He's good police, just one wrong thing and you go on most wanted." -Liv

"Don't get upset Liv, Remember he let a rapist go." -Nick

"I know." -Liv

"How about we get out of here." -Rollins

"Let's go." -Fin

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**At the squad room.**

Trevor ran into the squad, with panic on his face. Fin notice and asked if he was ok.

"Where's Liv? She called me a couple of minutes ago, saying something was wrong." -Trevor

"Well, she's been in her office." -Fin

"Thanks. oh, and Fin do my a favor." -Trevor

"Ya" -Fin

"Stand by the phone, just in case we need a bus." -Trevor

"Right." -Fin

Trevor ran into Liv's office, and saw her on the floor.

"Oh My God! Liv! Fin call a bus!" -Trevor

Trevor picked Liv's head up and put it on his lap.

"Liv, come on, wake up." -Trevor

Trevor shook her just the slightest, Liv's eyes opened a little to the point where Trevor could see her beautiful brown iris's.

"Liv, babe, stay with me. Keep looking at me." -Trevor

"Bus says it will be in 10 minutes." -Fin

"Is there a squad car free?" -Trevor

"Ya." -Fin

"Grab some keys, we're taking her in." -Trevor

"On it." -Fin

Trevor picked Liv up and carried her out, and into the back sit of the car. Fin started the car, put the sirens on, and drive like the speed of sound.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**At the hospital**

It took them 5 minutes to get there. Liv had stopped breathing, Trevor placed her on a gurney, and told the nurse what happened.

"How long has she stopped breathing?" -Nurse

"2 minutes." -Trevor

"Ok. You have to stay here, sir." -Nurse

"She's my wife." -Trevor

"You can't go into the emergency room. I'm sorry. you can see your wife later." -Nurse

Trevor stopped at the emergency door. Fin guided him to the waiting room, and called Rollins. She arrived 20 minutes later with Nick.

"What the hell happened?!" -Rollins

"We don't know. Liv called Trevor , then he showed up at the squad and found Liv on the floor in her office." -Fin

"How is she now?" -Nick

"We don't know, they won't tell us." -Trevor

"It's going to be ok." -Nick

"I just don't want to lose her." -Trevor

"They will try whatever it takes to safe her. You know that." -Rollins

Trevor nodded. A doctor walked out of the emergency to give them news.

"How is she?" -Trevor

"She's fine. She had a major bleed, but we it stopped it." -Doctor

"What about the baby?" -Trevor

"Perfectly, fine." -Doctor

"Can we see her?" -Trevor

"Only family." -Doctor

The doctor said goodbye, while Trevor looked over to Fin, who nodded his head.

"Go, she needs you." -Fin

Trevor walked over to Liv's door, opened it. Liv layed in her bed with her bright brown eyes wide awake, staring at Trevor, who ran over and hugged her.

"How are you feeling, babe?" -Trevor

"Fine." -Liv

"You sure." -Trevor

"I don't know." -Liv

"Ok. What do you want?" -Trevor

"I feel like pickles with peanut butter." -Liv

He laughed

"I'll see about that." -Trevor

"Ok." -Liv

She smiled. Trevor grabbed her hand, when there came a knock on the door.

"Hey, can we come in?" -Fin

"Ya." -Liv

Fin, and Rollins entered the room.

"How are you doing, Liv?" -Fin

"I'm better." -Liv

"Liv, do you remember what happened?" -Rollins

"All I remember was coming back from the trial, and looking over some of the files on my desk. After that its all blurry." -Liv

"So, you don't remember calling me?" -Trevor

"No!" -Liv

"Ok, you don't have to yell." -Trevor

"Sorry. Wait where's Noah?" -Liv

"He's in the playroom down stairs, Nick is with him." -Trevor

"Ok. Do you know when I can get out of this place?" -Liv

"Not until Saturday." -Trevor

"What day is it?" -Liv

"It's Wednesday." -Fin

"Right." -Liv

Rollins phone started to buzz.

"Rollins. Where? Right, we'll be there. Fin, we gotta go. Sorry, Liv." -Rollins

"Its ok." -Liv

"See you later." -Fin

The door slammed shut, Trevor looked to Liv.

"And then there were three." -Trevor

She laughed.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**Saturday**

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, babe." -Trevor

"Trev!" -Liv

"Mommy!" -Noah

"Noah!" -Liv

"You ready to go home?" -Trevor

"I'm already packed." -Liv

"Good, let's go." -Trevor

Noah ran over and tried to pick up Liv's bag, but Trevor stopped him.

"Noah, let me pick up mommy's bags." -Trevor

"Me do." -Noah

"Noah, daddy doesn't want you to hurt yourself. I understand your trying to be a big boy, but you can't carry the bag if your going to hold mommy's hand." -Liv

"Ok." -Noah

Noah started to walk towards the door.

"What was that?" -Trevor

"Reverse psychology." -Liv

"Smart." -Trevor

Liv took Noah's hand, while Trevor took the bag and the three of them went home.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**


	5. Chapter 5

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 month later**

"Liv, you gotta get up?" -Trevor

"Do I really?" -Liv

"One more day, then you wouldn't have to wake up at 4:30." -Trevor

"I'm kinda rethinking the whole, maternity leave." -Liv

"Liv, you had two scary thinks that happened to you during this pregnancy. I think its better that you stay home." -Trevor

"Trevor, trust me I'm not going to do anything that would hurt me or this baby. All I'll do is sit at my desk, and look at files, dd5's, and witness statement." -Liv

"You promise?" -Trevor

"Promise." -Liv

"Fine. I made you breakfast." -Trevor

"Trev!" -Liv

"What?" -Trevor

"I can't get up. Can you help me?" -Liv

He laughed, walked over, and helped her up.

"There you go." -Trevor

"Thanks you." -Liv

"Breakfast." -Trevor

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**Interrogation room **

"You raped a 14 year old girl!" -Fin

"She came on to me." -George

"No more talking." -Trevor

"She was drunk." -Rollins

"How could I tell. She looked perfectly fine to me." -George

"We'll see what the jury says." -Fin

Fin and Rollins walked out.

"Wait! Wait!" -George

The door slammed.

"Not knowing she was drunk, her alcohol level was twice the limit." -Fin

"Don't sweat it detective. You'll see his ass behind bars." -Barba

"Good." -Nick

"Nick, you are suppose to be in trial." -Liv

"It got moved from a month from now." -Nick

"Why?" -Liv

"The attacker got ran over by a truck." -Nick

"Great. what next?" -Liv

"Don't worry Liv, it will be ok." -Nick

"Sorry. Ok, so put this prick into codedas, and make sure all your papers are in a line. " -Liv

"Right Serge." -Fin

Fin, Rollins, and Nick walked towards their desk, while Barba walked out the door. Liv waddled into her office, when Trevor stopped her.

"Hey, Liv." -Trevor

"Yeah." -Liv

"You know I'm going to have to call you to the stand." -Trevor

"Ya, just make sure it's not when this baby decides to meet the world." -Liv

"I'll make sure." -Trevor

Liv felt a little kick, in her abdomen. She reached for Trevor's hand, and placed it on the top of she bump.

"Can you feel it?" -Liv

"Ya." -Trevor

"I told you, she's still here." -Liv

"You win." -Trevor

They laughed, stood there for a couple of minutes, when Liv heard her name be called.

"Sorry, Should I -" -Fin

"No, I was just leaving." -Trevor

"Ok." -Liv

"I'll talk to you later." -Trevor

"Bye." -Liv

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

****1 month later****

Knock Knock

"Hold on." -Trevor

Trevor ran to the door

"Hey, Trevor." -Nick

"Your the first here." -Trevor

"Where do you want to put this shower present?" -Nick

"On the table." -Trevor

Nick walked over to the corner table and placed the present down. When he realized that Liv wasn't there.

"Where's Liv?" -Nick

"She took Noah to the zoo." -Trevor

"Oh, so she doesn't know." -Nick

"Right." -Trevor

"You think that's smart. To scare your 9 month pregnant wife, who could probably go into labor if you did this." -Nick

"Don't worry, it will be fine." -Trevor

It took another 20 minutes until Fin and Rollins arrived. Trevor told them where Liv was, and how long it was until she would be home.

10 minutes later. The lights were off, Noah came running through the door, when Liv walked in.

"SURPIRSE." -All

Liv jumped, the lights came on and everyone popped out of their spots.

"What is all this?" -Liv

"Its a baby shower." -Trevor

"For me." -Liv

"Of course, babe." -Trevor

"And we're all here for you too." -Nick

"I can't believe this." -Liv

"Come on lets party." -Fin

Trevor played the music, Liv sat on the couch while everyone had fruit punch, and Noah was playing with his toys. Trevor handed Liv a drink, and something to eat.

"How did you pull this all together?" -Liv

"Whenever you were at work, I would be planning. Plus our son helped too." -Trevor

"Noah!" -Liv

"Of course." -Trevor

"He's such a great little helper." -Liv

"He is." -Trevor

"Hey Liv, do you want to open your presents." -Nick

"Sure. Noah do you help mommy open her presents?" -Liv

Noah ran over to Liv.

"Up." -Noah

Liv lifted him up and onto the couch next to her, and helped open her presents, baby cloths, toys, stroller, and a changing table. Liv said thank you to everyone for the gifts, and asked if anyone wanted cake, which had a surprise color inside it. Pink! The reaction as Trevor cut into the cake was so funny.

"Why is it pink." -Fin

"It's pink because Liv is having a girl." -Rollins

"Oh, I get it." -Fin

"Congrates, Liv." -Nick

"Thanks." -Liv

Nick walked over and hugged Liv. Fin started to laugh in embarrassment, and Rollins smiled. It was a good party.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**1 week later**

Liv sat at her desk looking over the pile of files, when Nick walked in to say goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow." -Nick

"You too." -Liv

He walked out. Liv got up, picked her coat and purse and started walking out to her car when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, but it stopped.

Whens she got home, Noah ran up to her gave her legs a huge hug. She thanked the sitter for staying, and he left.

"Mommy Mickey." -Noah

"I'll watch Mickey with you in a minute mommy has to make a phone call." -Liv

"Ok." -Noah

Liv sat in a kitchen chair and called Trevor.

"Langan." -Trevor

"Hey Trev, it's Liv." -Liv

"Hey Liv, What's-" -Trevor

"I don't have time for questions. I think I'm in labor." -Liv

"Now!" -Trevor

"What do you have a hot date or something?" -Liv

"No, I juts, aw, did your water break yet?" -Trevor

"I don't think so, I'm just calling so you know." -Liv

"Ok, I'm leaving work in a little bit anyways." -Trevor

"Ok, I love you." -Liv

"I love you too, Liv." -Trevor

She hung up.

"Mommy Mickey." -Noah

"Yes, my monkey." -Liv

She walked over and not three steps from the chair did she notice that her water broke.

_"This is it."_


	6. Chapter 6

After 5 episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse with Noah, Liv called Nick and asked if he could help her to the tried not to sound worried in front of Noah. He told her that he would be there in 10 minutes. When she hung up, she felt a stabbing pain that felt like her insides were being ripped out. She stammered into her bedroom and collapsed onto the side of the bed, in pain.

"Trevor, where r u?!" -Liv

It took Nick 5 minutes, to get there. She could hear Fin, and Rollins in the living room with Noah. Liv was still on the floor when Nick found her.

"How you doing, Liv?' -Nick

"She's coming, I can feel her." -Liv

"No, no, no, Liv you have to her wait." -Nick

"No! I can't! Nick you have to help." -Liv

"Ok, Fin call Trevor find out where he is. Rollins!" -Nick

"Ya." -Rollins

"Get me some towels, scissors, and string." -Nick

"On it." -Rollins

"Trevor said he's in the elevator." -Fin

"What is he stuck in it." -Nick

"No, he said it just slow." -Fin

Nick got on the floor, and saw that liv was starting to push.

"No Liv, don't do that." -Nick

"She's not waiting!" -Liv

"Well, just breathe. Here breathe with me." -Nick

Nick looked at Liv's face, he noticed that it had terror wiped across it.

"Trust me. You can do this. Ready, in and out. Good girl again." -Nick

"Where's Trevor?!" -Liv

"He's on the way, but Liv you need to take your bottoms off. Ok?" -Nick

"Ok." -Liv

Liv struggled, but managed with Nick's help. He threw a blanket over her legs, and saw that Liv was right this baby wasn't front door slammed shout, and running feet can stampeding into the bedroom.

"Liv!" -Trevor

"Thank god!" -Nick

"Liv, you were suppose to wait for me." -Trevor

"Tel-Tell that to our daughter." -Liv

"I will, as some as she's out." -Trevor

"Oh, She's coming, I can feel her. Nick!" -Liv

"Ok. Ready Liv?" -Nick

She nodded, and pushed. Rollins came running back in with the supplies. Trevor put his arms through Liv's armpits, and put his legs on either side of her, so she had something to lean on.

"Your doing so good, babe." -Trevor

"She's almost here, Liv." -Nick

She felt a slight relief.

"Good girl, heads out." -Nick

She started to push again but Nick told her to stop.

"Why! What's wrong!" -Liv

No answer.

"Nick?!" -Trevor

"The cords tied around her neck." -Nick

"Oh God!" -Liv

"Don't panic babe. Just do your breathing." -Trevor

She screamed.

"No breathing, not screaming." -Trevor

"Mommy!" -Noah

Noah can running into the room, with Rollins jogging behind.

"Rollins, you were suppose to keep him in there!" -Fin

"He's faster than me." -Rollins

"It's fine. Noah, baby boy come here." -Trevor

He ran over to him.

"Mommy?" -Noah

"Mommy's having your sister." -Trevor

"Sister!" -Noah

"Ya! She's kinda being a pain, right now!" -Liv

"Big brover." -Noah

"Ya, your gonna be a big brother. Here sit next to daddy." -Trevor

He sat with his back to the bed side table.

"Nick, did you get it off!" -Liv

"Almost. Got it! Ok, push!" -Nick

Liv gave a big push, exhaled and pushed again.

"Here are you the shoulders." -Nick

"One more push, Liv." -Trevor

"I can't." -Liv

"Yes, you can. Just think of all those people that got in your way, through all these years. And think of punching, or kicking them." -Trevor

"Mommy!" -Noah

She closed her eyes, got her hit list, and pushed. A second later a huge relief came roaring through Liv's body, like a tidal wave.

"WA, WA, WA!" -Baby

"You did it, Liv. I'm so proud of you." -Trevor

He kissed her twice of the forehead. Liv smiled with happy tears.

"Good Mommy!" -Noah

"Thank you, monkey." -Liv

She ran her fingers through Noah's hair, and hugged him.

"Can I hold her?" -Liv

"Of course. Does Trevor want to cut the cord?" -Nick

"Ya." -Trevor

Nick lifted the newborn girl into the air, like samba and placed her on Liv's stomach. Trevor reached over Liv's shoulder, and cut right in the middle of the two strings.

"What's her name?" -Fin

Trevor looked at Liv, and nodded.

"I think we're going to call her Serena Olivia Rose Langan." -Liv

"After Liv's mom, My mom, and Liv." -Trevor

"Well, she's got a hell of a name to live up to." -Nick

"I think she can do it." -Liv

"Did you call a bus?" -Nick

"No, I though Trevor would get here to take me." -Liv

"It's ok. I called one on the way here." -Rollins

"Great." -Nick

"they told me they would be here in 20 minutes." -Rollins

"Well look at what can happen in 20 minutes." -Fin

They all laughed, except Noah.

"She pretty." -Noah

"Ya." -Liv

"Hi sister." -Noah

He leaned and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Liv smiled, and leaned her head back on Trevor's chest.

**SVU-SVU-SVU**

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Your baby's perfectly health. You can take her home in a two days. -Nurse

"Thank you." -Trevor

The nurse walked out.

"I can't believe this is actually real." -Liv

"What?" -Trevor

"Having a baby my own baby." -Liv

"You sound scared about it." -Trevor

"Terrified." -Liv

Trevor walked over to her bed sat down and put his arm around her neck.

"Don't worry you will be great, just you are know with Noah." -Trevor

"Thanks." -Liv

"Plus you'll have my help. Don't forget she's my daughter to." -Trevor

"I now, I was just thinking to myself." -Liv

"You need to relax for a little bit. I'll go out into the waiting room, while you rest." -Trevor

"Ok. Love you." -Liv

"I love you too." -Trevor


End file.
